


meet me under the stars

by chensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boarding School AU, M/M, kinda platonic but kinda not, other members r briefly mentioned, the whole thing is low key crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensung/pseuds/chensung
Summary: They weren't able to see each other often, so they met under the stars.





	meet me under the stars

"Where are you going so late at night?"

Jisung froze at the sudden voice. He really thought that he would successfully sneak out of the dorms without anyone noticing. Clearly, he was wrong. The younger had slowly turned around to face who had caught him in the act, it was Jaemin Without a doubt, Jisung knew that the elder would use this late night meeting as blackmail, it wouldn't be the first time that he caught him doing something he wasn't and it was far from the last time he's used it against Jisung.

With a strained voice, Jisung finally answered, "...Out?"

"Out where?" Jaemin crossed his arms with a smirk on his face, he calmly leaned against the hallway door. Jisung was _so_ close, a few steps away from the front door.

"Mark asked me to bring his books to the library, you know how much he loves to study!" The blond awkwardly lied, it was evident in his actions; how he snapped his fingers and the smile that looks more like a wince.

Jaemin just looked at Jisung, obviously unimpressed. "He returned an hour ago." He was trying to contain his laughter, "And even if I did believe that terrible lie, you don't have any books with you." The elder lazily gestured at Jisung's empty arms.

"Fine, I'm going to meet Haechan, please do not tell anyone else that I left because I cannot go on probation once again it was horrible and boring, I hated it so much. I just want to go see Haechan again, you know how we can't see each other during regular hours." Jisung gasped out in one big sentence. "Please, hyung, please please please."

Jaemin tapped his finger on his chin, faking a look of consideration. “You know how much trouble I can get into for voluntarily letting you out past curfew.” Once he heard those words, Jisung clasped his hands together and stared at the elder, silently begging. “Ugh, fine, I won’t tell anyone and cover for you. _But_ you’re gonna buy me a milkshake during lunch for a week and you’ll do my math homework for a month.”

The younger didn’t have much time to think about the deal that Jaemin put out for him because the footsteps from down the hall was distracting him. From the way that they dragged their feet lazily across the carpet, Jisung could tell it was Mark.

“You know what, fine. Okay, I’ll do it. Bye.” Jisung whispered out. Without a second thought, he quickly turned around and opened the door, dashing down the dormitory halls as quietly as he could. It was nearly midnight and almost every single room had all the lights out, making it significantly harder for Jisung to see down the hall.

Haechan’s dorm was on the other side of the school, near the main building so getting there was difficult considering there was a big scary guard who stood outside the main doors. Sometimes Jisung hated that his parents had sent him to a boarding school but when he realized he wouldn’t have met Haechan if they didn’t, he was immediately grateful. The two didn’t get along well at first, they would constantly prank each other out of pure hatred, Jisung didn’t know why he hated Haechan so much. When asked why, all he could come up with is “He hates me so I hate him back”

The first year, Jisung and Haechan had almost the same group of friends, even though Jisung was a year younger than all the other students, he still hung out with most of the upperclassmen. Haechan and Jisung were in a lot of the same classes and they were coincidentally always sat next to each other for classes and always paired up for projects, resulting in them "accidentally" hitting the other with a pencil or an eraser, or having to beg the teacher to move or get one out of a presentation. The answer was always no. When Jisung's friends, Chenle and Jaemin wanted him to sit with their friends --Mark and Renjun-- he reluctantly agreed but it turned out that Haechan was friends with those two as well. The days where they all sat together never ended well, with Haechan and Jisung yelling at each other across the table and throwing pieces of their lunch at each other, eventually causing Haechan to storm out of the lunch room.

You’d think that the second year wouldn’t be any better, even their friends had given up at that point but somehow during the second year, Jisung and Haechan became best friends. No one really knew how it happened, people were completely baffled when Jisung and Haechan were spotted walking through the halls, clinging to each other. They had pretty much made a reputation for themselves as “the two devils that hate each other” the year before.

Some things are meant to be kept a secret, like why Haechan uses a nickname instead of his real name, how Jisung and Haechan became really close friends within a few weeks or why they met under the stars every once in awhile.

Jisung always found himself running across the grass of the school grounds, other times he’d find Haechan softly knocking against the wall in the hall that went to his side of the room he shared with Chenle. It was always the same, what happened next. It was a wonderful habit. Most times Haechan would give Jisung a note saying ‘ _meet me under the stars_ ’, sometimes he would show up outside his classroom and slip it into Jisung’s hand before running off to his next class, other times a friend would give it to him. Considering they didn’t have any classes together this year, it amused Jisung every time when he got the note in various ways.

Where they went was a secret, much like many details about their friendship. They found something exciting in keeping things hidden, something only the two of them can know. And where they met was out of the school grounds which can lead to them being expelled so it was better that no one knew.

 **satan_himself.mp4:** jisung where are you?

 **jisung-on-top:** trying to get past the security

 **jisung-on-top:** i’m under the stairs outside the main building they nearly saw me but said i was a rabbit??

 **satan_himself.mp4:** lol ur that tiny

 **jisung-on-top:** no i’m not !!! i’m almost 175 cm !!!!

 **satan_himself.mp4:** almost.

 **satan_himself.mp4:** i see you.. i’ll distract the security okay get ready to run

Jisung stared at his phone in confusion, he quickly looked around the empty grounds hoping to see Haechan somewhere amongst the hedges but didn’t. The streetlights that were placed carefully along the path were dimmed and gave very little light but it was something. To get to their usual meeting place, he’d need to run up the steps and jump over the ledge a few feet away from the front doors and to do that without getting caught Jisung would need the security guard to either be asleep or somewhere else on the grounds. So he wondered how Haechan would be able to distract them.

While thinking of possibilities, he heard a high pitched scream and the sound of glass breaking. Undoubtedly caused by Haechan. Even though Jisung was expecting it, he still jumped when he heard the sounds of the security running down the concrete stairs directly above his head. They’ve been through this before, Jisung waited until his phone lit up with Haechan’s message (which probably said something like “done” or “go”) before coming out of his hiding place and going up the stairs, swiftly jumping over the brick ledge.

 **jisung-on-top:** i’m over. i’ll be at the wall in like 2 minutes

 **satan_himself.mp4:** i’ll meet you on the other side, i panicked and went under the fence so i’m already out lol

 **satan_himself.mp4:** _is typing…_

 **jisung-on-top:** make an adele reference and i’m leaving

 **satan_himself.mp4:**..

 **satan_himself.mp4:** i see how it is

 

Jisung sighed and pressed his back against the brick wall. He wanted a moment to sit down and think but it seemed like the universe didn’t want him to because the sounds of a walkie talkie going off and a flashlight had shone above the 7-foot wall. It was the only thing separating Jisung and the security guard. He let out a huff and began to run.

Somewhere along the walls that stretched across the school property, there was a spot where a tree had a branch long enough that just barely went over the wall. This year, a graduating senior had shown Haechan the tree a few days before she left, saying it was her “safe spot” and where she went when she needed a breather. It was perfect, how Jisung and Haechan had a place to go together since they couldn’t meet up during the regular hours.

By the time Jisung made it to the tree, it was half past twelve and he could hear the sounds of Haechan playing a game on his phone from the other side. Jisung felt himself smiling without meaning to, even though it felt like his lungs were on fire, he still felt so happy, so alive. He only felt this way whenever he was with Haechan and he loved it.

“I’m coming, Haechan.” Jisung said quietly but loud enough for the boy on the other side to hear him. With those words, he started to climb up the tree, having to jump so he could reach the lowest branch to pull himself up. Haechan wasn’t tall enough to just jump so he would have to use the brick wall to help him reach it, the thought of it made Jisung laugh.

Within a minute, Jisung had climbed up the tree and made it over the wall with ease, having done with many times before. For a while, he sat on the ledge, staring down at Haechan who was sat on the ground and swiping through his photo albums, the one filled with pictures of the two together. It was almost romantic.

“Hey, doofus.” Jisung called out.

_Almost._

Haechan let out a gasp and dropped his phone on his lap. “Jisung?” He looked around, anywhere but where Jisung was.

“You’re a fool.” The younger laughed, he tossed a small stick at Haechan’s head, causing him to look up. “Take a picture, it lasts longer than staring.” Jisung teased. He expected Haechan to throw the stick back at him and curse at him, not for him to pick up his phone and take a picture like he said to.

“For memories.” Haechan smiled.

“You cheesy old lady.” Jisung scoffed, he reached for another stick and threw it at his friend who only laughed and blocked it with his arm. “Are you gonna help me down or am I going to sprain my ankle _again_?”

 

“It was one time! I wasn’t even ready so it’s your fault.”

“Just shut up and actually catch me this time.”

“Uh, no. How about you turn around and hang off the ledge, there will only be a little bit of distance between you and the ground so you can j-- _oh my god_!” In the midst of Haechan talking, Jisung pushed himself off the wall and into the elder’s arms, who had barely caught him.

“Woo, that was exciting, wasn’t it?” Jisung breathlessly said, his arms tightly wrapped around Haechan’s shoulders and he was held in a bride style way. “And much quicker.”

“I hate you so much, you’re so mean!”

“Says you, Satan underscore himself dot mp4.”

Without saying a word, Haechan had let go of the taller boy, dropping him on the grass. He tried to contain his laughter as Jisung yelped in pain, dramatically rolling over to his side and whispering out a string of curse words. “Are you done?” Haechan gently pressed his foot against Jisung’s leg.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jisung still laid on the ground, staring up at Haechan. The blond boy held out his hand, wanting the older to pull him up. Haechan just slapped his hand away and started to walk down the sidewalk. Jisung sighed, “You really are Satan.” He said out loud before finally getting up, turning around to see Haechan far down the street. “Hey, wait for me!”

For a while, the two didn’t say anything. They just walked in silence side by side down the empty streets to get to their destination. A small yawn left Jisung’s mouth, Haechan sneezed or a car drove by, it was nice. It was in moments like this that Haechan treasured most, when they both knew they didn’t need to say anything to fill the silence, it was just there and it was comfortable. It was also one of the few times that he didn’t want to punch Jisung in the face for saying something absolutely ridiculous.

“Are we almost there yet?” Jisung whined, slightly stomping as he walked. “I’m getting sleepy.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

“Yes, you big baby. Just a few more blocks.” Haechan ruffled the younger’s hair.

A few minutes later Haechan began to notice how Jisung stumbled over his own feet, how his yawns were becoming more consistent. He checked the time, it was 1:20 am so no wonder why he was so tired. “Jisung,” Haechan grabbed onto Jisung’s shoulder, making him stop in surprise. “I’ll carry you the rest of the way, okay? Get on my back.”

Jisung sleepily nodded and yawned again, trying to hide his smile as he placed his hands on Haechan’s shoulders. He waited until he felt Haechan place his hands on his waist to jump onto the Haechan’s back. Was Jisung as sleepy as he made himself seem to be? No, he was far from sleepy. He just wanted to be carried.

“Do you think we’ll be friends forever?” Jisung asked, his head placed on Haechan’s shoulder as the elder walked down the street.

“That’s the plan, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

For a few more minutes, they were silent again. The only sounds that were heard was the two boys and their breathing and small animals making sounds. Jisung wanted to capture this moment forever, him on Haechan’s back while the city was asleep, it was almost like they were the only ones in the world.

“ _Meet me under the stars_.” Jisung sighed, he was so incredibly content with life. Haechan made living so easy and beautiful, with that thought in mind, he began to talk. “I know I’m a huge pain in the ass to you but I really do love and appreciate you, everything you do makes me feel a bit happier.”

Even though Jisung couldn’t see his face, he could still sense the smile that was on Haechan’s face. “Are you really going to get sappy now?”

“Just shut up and take the compliment, you asshole.”

Just as Haechan was about to speak again, Jisung felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket and he slightly groaned, knowing who it could be. He carefully shifted so he could grab his phone, glaring at the ID for a few seconds before actually answering it.

“What do you want, Jaemin?”

“Park Jisung, where the fuck are you?” It was Mark. “I looked in your room but you weren’t there and Chenle said he didn’t know where you are, I was so worried! Do you have any idea how--” At this point, Jisung had pulled the phone away from his ear and he wanted to do nothing else other than dropping it onto the ground and to stomp on it.

“Is it Mark?” Haechan questioned. Jisung just dropped his head onto the elder’s shoulder and nodded, lazily draping his arm down by his side, not wanting to hear Mark scold him. “Give it to me.” Haechan reached for the younger’s phone before he could react and placed it to his ear. “Mark Lee, listen to me. I’m Haechan and I’m the son of the headmistress so don’t stress, it’ll be fine.”

Not a good lie, Jisung thought to himself as he shook his head, half in embarrassment and half in adoration.

“Really? That’s funny considering how _I’m_ the son of the headmistress.” Mark said, anger clearly evident in his voice.

“Fuck," Haechan whispered. “You got me there.”


End file.
